one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin vs Ozpin (ZombieSlayer23, Peep4Life and ZackAttackX Collab)
Robin vs Ozpin is a bonus episode of ZackAttackX's One Minute Melees. It is his fourth collab with ZombieSlayer23 and first collab with Peep4Life. Description Fire Emblem vs RWBY! Two highly skilled swordsmen with kickass grey hair duke it out! Who will prevail? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight (ZombieSlayer23) Robin walked through the night, looking for somewhere to sleep. Robin was walking for hours, until he eventually found a tower. It was Beacon Academy. Robin just had to ask if he could sleep in safe and sound shelter. Why does he not want to sleep outside? Because there were monsters. Robin heard one nearby and ran into The Academy. Robin shut the door and let out a sigh of relief. ???: Are you an intruder?! Robin turned around and faced Ozpin. Robin: No, I simply want shelter and- Ozpin: I’m sorry, even if you are someone nice you will have to face me, because if you were someone with Cinder you would betray us and kill us all! Robin: Hey! What are you, a crazy old man!? Ozpin grabbed his staff and pointed it at Robin. Ozpin: Let’s settle this! ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! GO FOR IT! Robin quickly grabbed his sword and sent a bolt of electricity at Ozpin. Ozpin easily dodged the bolt and leaped at Robin. Ozpin’s sword slammed into Robin’s sword as the 2 grey haired humans glared at each other in anger. Ozpin made a forcefield around himself, the forcefield broke free of Robin’s grip and sent him backwards. Robin noticed his sword behind Ozpin. In the meantime, Ozpin lunged at Robin with his sword in front of him. Robin rolled in front of Ozpin, Ozpin’s blow missing almost easily. Robin rolled to his sword and grabbed it. Robin sent a dozen of his electric bolts at Ozpin, but Ozpin used his forcefield to block all the balls. Robin got mad and swung his sword at Ozpin’s forcefield with all of his might. Robin’s sword broke into the forcefield and sliced itself into the arm of Ozpin. The forcefield broke and Ozpin slammed into a tree. Robin made another lightning bolt and flung it at Ozpin. The bolt his Ozpin, and Ozpin was blasted out of Beacon Academy and into the icy snow. Robin leaped out of The Academy as well, and pointed his sword at Ozpin’s throat. Ozpin gulped as he moved his legs straight at Robin. The legs tripped Robin into the ground, giving Ozpin an opportunity to grab his sword. Ozpin’s sliced-off arm lay on the ground as the 2 fighters swung their sword madly at one another. They did this for a while until Ozpin sliced Robin’s sword out of Robin’s grip and decapitated Robin immediately. K.O!!!!! Ozpin returned to Beacon Academy and ended up getting a metal arm. Robin’s dead body lay on the ground. Robin’s body never had any visitors, until one day when Lucina came up and found Robin’s dead body. Lucina screamed in anger and sweared vengance on Beacon Academy. Conclusion (ZombieSlayer23) This Melee’s Winner Is… Ozpin!!!!!!!! Fight (Peep4Life) Robin was walking through a city close to a highly reputable academy named Beacon. However, Robin wasn't here to sight-see. He had heard of creatures attacking the academy. Robin made his way to the top of the tower- barely noticed by the fleeing students and absent Atlesian Knights. Robin soon came face to face with Ozpin at the front of the doors. Robin charged up a spell and Ozpin's eyes widened; Why did this man want to fight? Nobody blink! Fight! ''' Robin used thunder but the weak attack was easily repelled by Ozpin who created a barrier. Robin swung with his Levin Sword. However, the barrier held up again and the two men engaged in a cane on sword duel. Ozpin's strikes were fast and brutal, he forced Robin back down the courtyard before Robin used elwind to knock Ozpin before getting above him. The two made their ways back into the tower and even to the top, spells meeting aura induced energy all the way. Ozpin got the upper hand when he moved at a superhuman speed, jabbing Robin multiple times before kicking him at the window. Robin slashed the window and sent an arcfire at the advancing Ozpin. Ozpin brought up his barrier again but this time, Robin penetrated it with thoron. Ozpin was shocked by the move and dropped his cane. Robin then lunged with his sword but the headmaster wasn't quite ready to give in and he dodged the move and fired another aura energy move at Robin. Robin flew across the floor and held on to the side of Beacon Tower. Ozpin stood over him but just as he was ready to finish him, Robin executed nosferatu, draining Ozpin's energy and forcing the headmaster to collapse from the top of the academy. '''KO Cinder looked on from the distance. Maybe the fall of Beacon would be easier than expected. Conclusion (Peep4Life) This melee's winner is: Robin! Fight (ZackAttackX) Robin had heard of creatures attacking the kingdom of Vale and stormed the nearby academy. He traveled to the basement, where Ozpin, Pyrrha, Jaune and Amber were. Ozpin was transferring Amber's powers to Pyrrha and Jaune was standing guard. "Uh... we've GOT INBOUND!" Jaune yelled, charging at Robin, and Robin dispatched of him with ease. Ozpin spun around and noticed Robin advancing. "What are you doing with these two? Why are you holding them hostage?" he demanded. "There's an invasion happening, you know!"Ozpin tried to reassure Robin that they were not hostages, but Robin cut him off. "Spare me your nonsense!" he yelled, firing an Elwind at the machine, destroying it. Ozpin could only watch as the fall maiden's power vanished. "What have you done!?" Ozpin yelled. Robin smirked. "I've stopped your scheme. Now surrender or I will end you!" Ozpin had no choice but to kill this fool. LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! Robin and Ozpin clashed swords rapidly. Robin broke off the exchange and launched a small jolt of electricity at Ozpin. Ozpin pulled up a barrier and blocked the attack easily. Ozpin followed up with a series of successful attacks with his sword, launching Robin backwards. Robin anchored his sword into the ground and recovered quickly. Robin launched another Elwind at Robin, who pulled up another barrier to block it. Robin used this opportunity to charge up his Elthunder. Ozpin launched himself at Robin and was caught full on by the Elthunder. Ozpin fell back into his defensive position. Robin attacked him with his sword, but the headmaster was able to block all his cleaves. Robin used nosferatu, slowly draining Ozpin of his energy. Ozpin fell to one knee, but slashed at Robin with his sword. Robin was thrown off balance and the nosferatu broke off. Ozpin then kicked Robin into a wall. Robin then began to charge his Thoron. Ozpin charged, but Robin fired his Thoron, but Ozpin surrounded himself with a green forcefield and charged into Robin and proceeded to stab him repeatedly. Robin fell to the ground, defeated. K.O! Ozpin turned to the machine, only to find that Amber had passed away. Pyrrha was banging on the door of the capsule, trying to break free, which she eventually did. She burst out and rushed towards Jaune. Ozpin put his hand on Amber's capsule. "I'm... so sorry." Conclusion (ZackAttackX) THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... OZPIN! The Ultimate Conclusion Robin: 1 Ozpin: 2 Ozpin wins!!! 2-1! Category:Collab One Minute Melees Category:ZackAttackXtra Category:Sword Duel Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed Collab